The Light to His Darkened Loneliness
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Hermione/Draco. Hermione wants to take away the loneliness she senses from Draco. A planned trip to the library leaves Hermione and Draco alone...LEMON. A happy ending at least for the odd couple pairing. Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of storyline affiliate with the books. All rights are reserved for its author J.K. Rowling.**_

_Author's Note: I know that the idea of Hermione and Draco is so off base but it really does make for an interesting story with their differences. I know that this story will in no way follow the story line of the book, aside from a few bits and pieces like the fact that Snape is still Potions master and Dumbledore is not dead, but it's my story so thanks to that I can write it however I please to my hearts content. Yay me! I hope all you readers enjoy the story that my creative mind has given me to write for you. _

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**To Be the Light to His Darkened Loneliness**_

Hermione Granger was a studious girl with high ambitions, a girl who enjoyed reading and studying in her leisure time, and thought that homework was entertaining and fun to do. She was an average girl with busy brown hair and brown eyes that would have been normal if they didn't gleam with the secret crush she had harbored since first attending Hogwarts six years before.

She was now in her Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her crush was still as strong as ever. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends and constant companions, knew nothing of the crush she held secret. She would never tell them, she knew how they would react when they learned who unknowingly held her heart captive. Now as the three of them sat in Potions class with the Slytherins, she let her eyes wander to the object of her affections. She knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't notice whose profile held her complete attention seeing as how they sat snickering together over some stupid joke they had heard before class, casting amused glances towards Snape, and Hermione knew who was at the butt of that particular joke.

Hermione kept her eyes focused on the profile almost silhouetted in the shadows from the flickering torches scattered about the dungeon that served as the Potions classroom. Even in the dim firelight his blonde hair gleamed with unnatural purity, a color so bright it was as if a halo encircled his head. When he turned his head slightly she caught the flickering torches reflected in steel gray eyes, the reflecting light adding a touch of warmth to the otherwise iciness of his gaze. She noticed with fascination that the breadth of his shoulders had widened since the summer reprieve and his recent Quidditch practices had defined the already toned muscles of his arms and legs, though she wondered how muscles were built flying around on a broom, but however it was done he had found a way to do it. That was just like him, to find some way to do the impossible. It was a purely Malfoy thing to do.

She was in love with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House Seeker, arch nemesis to Harry and Ron, and hater to all things that were not of pure wizardry descent; half-bloods and muggle-borns like her. Hermione had no recollection really of just when she had fallen in love with Draco, all she remembered was that when she first saw him, during the First Year at Hogwarts, while he stood waiting in line for his turn with the Sorting Hat. Even when his name and had been called, before the Sorting Hat placed him in the dreadful Slytherin House, she had sensed the otherworldly loneliness in his heart, a loneliness that left him bitterly hateful and something of an evil menace. The evilness aside, it was the loneliness that she sensed that first drew her heart to him, even when she had been placed in Gryffindor and knew that her House and his would bitter rivals, she couldn't stop her heart from longing for him, someone she knew, as a Slytherin, was forbidden to her.

Turning his head, as if he sensed her gaze, Draco looked her full in the eyes. Steel met whiskey as their gazes locked before he sneered and turned away. Hermione felt her cheeks heat as she flushed with embarrassment at being caught watching him. She figured he'd probably taunt her when Potions ended, right in front of Harry and Ron too. _Oh why can't I ever just keep my eyes to myself? Now there's a good possibility that Ron and Harry are going to get more than just a little curious. If they find out the truth they'll both feel betrayed, they'll never forgive me. Well it really isn't any of their business. They're my friends, sure, but this is one thing that does not concern them. I'm allowed to love who I choose. _

During her mental rant Hermione had lost track of the time and as she refocused on the world outside her mind she noticed that Potions had ended and everyone was busy putting away their potion ingredients and gathering their things. Hermione scanned the crowd of leaving students and when her eyes focused on Draco a shiver of trepidation ran through her.

He stood near the doorway flanked by the ever present Crabbe and Goyle smirking in her direction, as if he found something about her he thought was amusing. Not wanting him to see that his expression bothered her she turned away towards Harry and Ron who seemed to be in a detailed discussion over the previous Quidditch match of some Irish team they had read about.

"Are you two going to stand around here all day discussing the in and outs of the Kenmare Krestels?"

"Hermione they just won a match against the Hollyhead Harpies and the Harpies have stood undefeated all season."

"You know you could spend less time worrying about what Quidditch team is winning and more time on your studies."

Even though it was a typical response from her, one he should be far to use to by now, Ron still gave her a disgusted look. "Lighten up already Hermione. Class is over and for once Snape didn't give her a mountain of homework."

Ron's reminder that class was over brought her present predicament back to the front of her mind. _How am I going to get past Draco without him saying anything?_

Hermione looked back towards the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief when she no longer saw Draco standing there. She gazed around the now almost empty classroom and was thankful that he was no where in sight. She turned back to the others, grabbing her bag as she motioned for them to follow her. Outside the classroom they walked down the damp dungeon path, bitterly cold from the winter season that would lead them back to the main part of the school. Hermione caught sight of a familiar blond head walking several feet in front of them.

Draco was discussing something with the idiot cronies flanking him on both side, both of which held on to every word their leader said like the good little mindless followers they were. Hermione strained her ears to hear their conversation.

"So Malfoy what are your plans for Christmas? Are you going home?"

"Crabbe, you ignorant ass, you know well enough that I won't be going home this year."

Hermione could definitely hear the icy scorn dripping from his words.

"Why not?"

Hermione say Draco's shoulders slump in annoyance. "Why do I have to keep repeating this to you idiots? My father is in Azkaban and my mother has gone underground to avoid the sniveling drones of the Ministry. What point would I have of going home when I'll be just as bored here as I would be there?"

Hermione smiled to herself as they neared the Great Hall, a plan formulating, a plan so brilliant that she was quite proud of herself for thinking of it so suddenly. _If Draco plans to stay over at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday then I will stay as well. It will be the perfect chance for me to try and break through whatever barrier he has erected around his heart and hopefully I can cure even a fraction of the loneliness he feels._

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hermione are you sure you don't want to join us at the Burrow?"

The three of them were walking side by side, heading towards Hogsmeade, the winter cold seeping through their cloaks making the shiver. Harry had asked Hermione the same question over and over again since dinner that night when she had announced the lie she had concocted.

"No Harry I'm just going to spend a nice quiet Christmas with my mum and dad away from everything magical. I'll follow you into Hogsmeade but from there I have it set up with Madame Rosmerta to connect her fireplace and my parents' with the Floo Network. I'll send you an owl at the Burrow to let you know that I made it home safe."

Harry knew there was no point in arguing with Hermione, not when she had her mind dead set on something, but he worried about her when she was in the muggle world by herself. "Hermione just be careful. Lord Voldemort is still out there. We never know when he's going to strike next, but you know as well as everyone else that he's been targeting homes of muggle-borns."

"Yes Harry I'm aware of that, but I'll be careful. I promise. If anything happens I'll send word to you as quickly as possible." Hermione quickly shook her head when she noticed Ron opening his mouth. "I know I'd be safer at the Burrow, but really I just want to go home for a little while. That's it. Neither of you need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

As the three of them walked down the familiar path to the wizarding town, Hermione felt a little guilty for lying to her friends. She felt guilty to have them worry about her so much only for her to turn around and lie to the both of them because when they reached Hogsmeade she had no intention of doing what she told them she was doing. Instead she was going to wait inside The Three Broomsticks while she watched to make sure that Harry and Ron left with the other Weasleys and then she planned on making her way back to the school where a certain Slytherin was probably now up to no good.

Once they reached Hogsmeade Hermione bid them farewell and a Merry Christmas before she left them in the care of the Weasleys who stood waiting outside the Three Broomsticks. Hermione went inside watching from the window until they were out of sight and then she crept back out, the cold slapping her in the face as she rushed back up the path towards Hogwarts.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Back at Hogwarts, safe and warm, Hermione made her way up through the maze of moving staircases to the portrait of the Fat Lady who stood as the Gryffindor guardian in her gilded frame. "Bumblebarbs", Hermione squeaked the password in her excitement to get back to the girls' dorm. When the Fat Lady swung her portrait open and the opening was revealed Hermione rushed through, speeding through the common room and up the stairs to her room that she shared with the other Seventh Year Gryffindor girls.

Dashing to her trunk when she entered, she tore through its contents looking for something in particular. Finally her fingers closed around the old soft parchment. She pulled out the Marauder's Map that she had confiscated from Harry , piling everything else back in her trunk hither tither. Sitting on her bed she spread out the map. Pulling her wand out she tapped its center and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Words began to scrawl across the parchment:

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**

**are proud to present**

**the Marauder's Map**

Hermione smiled. She knew who each and every one of the names on the map belonged to. Moony was their ex-professor and good friend Remus Lupin, whose being a werewolf had been the basis around this maps making. Wormtail was the sniveling coward who had betrayed Harry's parents' whereabouts to Lord Voldemort bringing about their deaths. Prongs had been Harry's father, James Potter, a man she had been told Harry resembled in more than just his looks. When her eyes peered again at the name Padfoot her breath caught. Padfoot had been Sirius Black, a man whose name had been redeemed, but still, because of Voldemort, had to stay hidden from the outside world. He had never really gotten a true taste of freedom before his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, had killed him while he had been defending them at the Ministry of Magic during their Fifth Year.

Turning away from the Marauder's Map, when her eyes began to water with two years of suppressed sadness, she looked out the window by her four poster bed. Night had descended around the Hogwarts castle and she caught the slight sounds of night creatures stirring from the Dark Forest. Pulling her eyes away from the beauty of night's deepening dark sky she focused on her task.

Hermione pulled the map into her lap scanning the little dots representing the remaining people left at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and the other professors were safely tucked away within their respected offices and Filch, the tattle telling caretaker was down in the dungeons probably doing something she didn't want to know about. The few remaining students were all in their House common rooms, all except one. Peering at the Slytherin common room she didn't see the dot appointed to Draco. Scanning the map she found him stowed away in the library, a place at this time a day he was not suppose to be.

Taking the map with her Hermione left her room and exited the Gryffindor sanctuary through its portrait hole behind the Fat Lady, careful not to wake the portrait's occupant. Descending the staircases, keeping a close eye on the map to make sure no one was around, she made her way to the library. _I wonder what he's doing in the library at this time of night. It isn't like he's one to study and who's going to be studying during the holiday break aside from me? Whatever his reasons are they probably aren't good._

When she approached the library's entrance she tapped the map with her wand muttering quietly, "Mischief managed." After the map cleared itself she folded it as small as she could and stowed it away into the deep pocket of her crimson Gryffindor sweater that she had received from Ron's mother the year before.

Opening the library door as quietly as she could she crept around it before gently closing it behind her. After whispering "Lumos" to light the tip of her wand she took a few hesitant steps further in before she stopped and scanned through what few rows of bookshelves and piles of books she could see from the light of her wand. Not seeing him she ventured further in before her lighted wand cast a haloing glow around him. In the back corner of the library she had spotted him amidst the shadows, she would have missed him if the little light cast from her wand had not illuminated his back. The light from the moon pouring in couldn't reach him so he was almost completely obscured in the darkened corner he chose to seclude himself in.

Hermione lowered her wand so that her wand's light would hit the floor. She didn't want the light to alert him of her presence but as she crept forward slowly she noticed that he was leaning of the table, his head resting in his arms that were folded over whatever book it was that he had been reading before he dozed off. Hermione smiled to herself as she closed the distance between them. Looking down upon the sleeping boy she saw the softness in his face that during the day she knew was hidden behind the constant sneer he wore.

_Should I wake him? Maybe I should just leave him be and try again tomorrow. No I've come this far already. I'm not backing down now. _Her resolve settled she place a hand on Draco's back and shook him gently. She stepped back in surprise when he flew up and she noticed the almost feral look in his eyes before they reverted into a sneer when he saw her.

"Granger what are you doing here?" Noticing that night had fallen his frowned. "Its too late to say you're here to study."

Hermione ignored the obvious refusing to give him her true reason for being there. "I could say the same thing for you Malfoy."

"Well isn't it something to know that the do-gooder Prefect is skirting her duties and breaking curfew."

"Again Malfoy I could say the same for you. Plus if you remember it's the holiday and there are few students left at Hogwarts. The professors can manage without the Prefects." Hermione studied Draco. His face had relinquished its frown to be replaced with that sneer he wore so often, but some of the softness still remained and his eyes weren't glint like the hardened steel they usually were, instead they were unguarded, open and for once contradictive of harsh words towards her.

She watched as Draco ran a hand over his face tiredly. "Granger why are you here? Don't you have the blood traitor and The Boy Who Lived to scold or something?"

"They aren't here. They went to Ron's house for the holiday."

Draco studied her in turn the sneer, ever present on his face, turning into a tired smirk. "Let me guess Granger, you decided to stay at school, over the holiday I might add, and study? Why didn't you go with those idiot you call friends?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just didn't want to sit around discussing the never ending battle against the Lord Voldemort."

Draco shivered slightly at the name. Hermione didn't blame him, Voldemort was the reason his father was in Azkaban and his mother was forced to hide. It was because of the Dark Lord that he was here instead of at home for Christmas. Hermione noticed the sadness that crept into his eyes, the loneliness that drifted from him causing her heart to feel for him even more. "Can I ask you a question?"

Draco sighed. "I don't see how I can stop you Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed deep. _Well here goes nothing. Hopefully I can get him to open up. _"Why are you so lonely?"

His eyes widened at her question surprised that she would ask something like that. Draco's eyes then narrowed into a glare. "What's it to you Granger?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care enough to know the answer."

"I don't need a Mudblood's caring. I don't need…anyone."

She didn't flinch at the offensive name directed at her. It no longer affected her when he called her that because she knew deep down he wasn't as cruel as he let on. His cruelty was a cover up for his loneliness, the darkness in his heart. Hermione knew then that she was going to break down that barrier and comfort him in every way that she could.

"Is that true? You don't need a single person?"

"What does a filthy Mudblood like you care? You have the loyalty of your friends whereas my so called friends are only there because of my family. Crabbe and Goyle would look twice at me if our fathers weren't all…"

"Weren't all Death Eaters? I know all about that."

Draco laughed a bitter laugh. "Always doing your research aren't you Granger?"

Hermione was done with his hatefulness. _If the truth is the only thing to get through to him then so be it. I'm probably about to make a full of myself and more than likely set myself up for his taunting jeers for the rest of the school year but I have no other choice._ Taking a deep breath she locked her eyes with his making sure she had his full attention. "I know everything there is to know about you. Ever since our First Year I have studied your habits, the way you move, the manner in how you speak. In all these years I have watched you, watched as you have grown sadder with each passing day while the loneliness you try to hide with your cold uncaring exterior eats away at you. I have thought of countless ways to try and break down the barrier you have erected to protect your heart and I know of the only way that I can do that."

Draco stood. He was now towering over her, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Is that so Granger? And just how do you think you can succeed in that?"

"This is how."

She stood on her toes, fisting her hands in the black wool of his sweater, and gently covered his lips with her own. He stole her exhale as he sucked in a breath before he forcibly demanded more of her mouth, his arms crushing her to his chest where she could feel his heart pounding against her own. She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip demanding entrance and she obliged opening her mouth and letting his tongue enter and entwine with hers fighting a dance of dominance.

Hermione leaned into the strength of his arms as he plundered her mouth. Her heart was racing and her heard was swimming with the headiness of his kiss. At last he pulled away, both of them panting, trying to catch their raging breaths. Their eyes locked, cool gray and warm brown, complete opposites like their owners, but both held surprise, something the same between them. Hermione drew in a shaky breath, her nerves rattled, and her heart uncontrollable. She looked deeply into his eyes and for once saw him looking at her not with the usual disgust of her muggle-born status, but with the passion of a man looking at a woman.

She smiled up at him. "Not too bad for a filthy Mudblood huh?"

His answering smile melted her heart, made her knees feel weak and left them trembling. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen Draco really smile. _He's really smiling, not a sneer and not a smirk, but a full blown smile and he's smiling at me._

"No not bad at all Granger…Hermione."

Her hearted fluttered at the sound of her name coming from his lips. It sound as smooth as silk rolling off his tongue. The sound of it caressed her ears and repeated again and again in her mind. When her heart regained its composure he only set it to fluttering again as he his hands slid on the hem of her sweater and touched her bare skin. She felt goose bumps rise all over her body at the sensation.

"Do you want to feel something magical?"

Hermione knew what he meant, she had only dreamed of such a thing but she knew that he could make it as magical as it had sounded coming from his lips. "Show me."

Draco's smile turned seductive as he peeled each piece of clothing from her body until she stood before him covered in nothing but the flush of his body heat. She watched in fascination as he removed his own clothes and when he wore nothing left she let her eyes roam over the breadth of his shoulders, down to the hard muscled planes of his sculpted abs. There she found a light sprinkling of darker blonde hair that traveled from his navel further down to the object that showed proof of his desire.

She gasped as his body heat bombarded her when he embraced her and again claimed her lips in a kiss, this kiss more demanding than the one before. A low moan escaped her as his tongue seductively tangled with hers while his hands wrecked havoc upon her body. His fingers teased and taunted her nipples until they hardened beneath his touch, where he left her mouth to tease them even further before moving past them to kneel before her kissing his way to her navel. He swirled his tongue around her belly button as his hands ran up her thighs before he slipped two of his long aristocratic fingers inside her, his mouth moving down to suckle at the core of her want and desire.

Hermione threaded her fingers in his hear turning her hands into fists needing something, anything to keep her anchored as he tortured her with his fingers and mouth. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably under his assault, but he held her up with the strength of his free arm. She felt a tightening in her muscles and a heat the spread within her entire body like fire before her world shattered and her vision become blurred as her body exploded with pleasure.

Draco wasn't done with her yet. While she stood shaking with the aftershocks of pleasure he backed her into the table where she had found him sleeping some time ago. He pushed her back until the bare skin of her back lay against the hard cold wood of the table. Draco positioned himself between her legs hovering above her, poising himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready to feel the magic Hermione?"

All she could do was nod as he thrust himself deep inside her, her gasp of pain when he had broken through her barrier of innocence drowned out but the blood pounding in her ears. He didn't stop his assault, moving her quickly past the pain into the throes of passion. Hermione strained and pushed her hips to meet each thrust as he picked up speed bringing her closer and closer the edge of ecstasy for a second time. It seemed like only moments before she felt her muscles tightening and her body heat with that inner fire before one final thrust sent her of the edge screaming his name over and over again. His named echoed with her own as he found his release a second later.

He pulled her to her feet to hold her as their breathing calmed and their racing hearts found a more comfortable rhythm. "Hermione?"

His voiced rumbled through his chest beneath her ear, a sound of pure magic. "Hmm?"

He pulled her away from his chest to look into her eyes. "You were right…as always." He smiled. "I was loneliness, my heart was darkened by it. I was bitter and hateful because of my loneliness, but you were a light in the darkened loneliness. You showed me that even someone you think it least likely to care will. Thank you for that."

Hermione only smiled at him before laying her head back against his chest letting his arms envelope her in his strength and warmth. She didn't know what would happened between them after this night but she would always hold on to his words, she would always be the light that chased away the dark loneliness in his heart.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Okay well here's my first Harry Potter fic. I hope that you readers enjoyed it. Please leave a review or a flame, it's your choice. Either is appreciated. I'm thinking about righting a sequel about what happens after all this but I have to get enough reviews before I decide. So if you liked the story and would like to see a sequel please let me know. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
